Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150102234408/@comment-24796133-20150103004601
We're only walking for a couple of minutes down the empty tunnels when we emerge into an open area, around the size of a swimming pool, the tunnel curve carrying on through the room and into the tunnel at the other end. I look round and see a few stools, some electric lights put in place around the edges of the room and two other people sitting down playing cards. There's also a stash of food and water in the far corner. "Not exactly homey but it does the trick of keeping us safe and out of sight. No-one woul think to look down here." Tyrone says as we walk in. "What is this place though? The sewers?" I ask, hoping the answer is no. Tyrone chukles a little. "Nah, it may have been a few decades back but now it's just an abandoned bit of tunneling no-one bothered to fill in with cement. Perfect for us and completely off the radar." One of the other teens, a boy, is approaching us, whilst Kat and Casper talk to the other one, a girl. The boy comes up to us with a smirk on his face, and not a particularly friendly one either. He's my age, blonde short hair and the same height as me. "So this is the new guy huh? He doesn't look too menacing if you ask me. What's your mutation then pal?" He's got a slight accent in his voice that sounds eastern european. I reply to him uneasily, still freaked out by this entire situation. "Er... it's kinda hard to explain, I'm not entireky sure." I sound like an idiot. The boy rolls his eyes and laughs mockingly. "Well that's a great help isn't it? We've picked up deadwood." "Jacob go sit down and leave him be alright. We're not all layabouts how get used to this life easily alright?" Tyrone says in my defence. I'm glad that he's sticking up for me, but sort of embarrased at the same time, I should be acting with a little more dignity. Jacob waltzes off to join the others, whilst Tyrone takes a seat on one of the stools and I sit down on another. "Let me give you the quick explanation. I've been here two, maybe three weeks. You kinda lose track after a while. I got down here with Kat and Casper at first, brother and sister I knew for a few months before all the virus crap happened. She can create fire and can't be burnt, and he can use his eyes for a lot of things, flashlights, infra-red and UV sight, nightvision, and he can fire freakin lasers out of em as well. We picked up Jacob a day or two after finding this place, he can do some weird crap wih his bones, it's pretty freaky. After that we found Sophia over there just last week. She's got some mental power, she can see through other people's eyes, and it works better if they're mutants. That's how we found ya. She was doing some kind of scanning thing and picked you up on her radar, said she could sense ya big time. Whatever you were doing she could pick it up easy, but she ain't said much since then. Right now we're just working on staying alive and finding some friendlies up top before the government does. It ain't easy, but it's better than some people have got I'm guessing. Apart from that it's just keeping up supplies and keeping ourselves entertained." I soak all this in. Is this what my life is going to be like from this day on? living in a small room with five complete strangers, hiding away from everyone? "Is there nothing we can do? Is there not some place where mutants are gathering in numbers?" I ask him. He just shakes his head solemnly. "This is the place we're gathering. Up there, if they so much as get a whiff of your mutant arse they'll be on you like hound dogs. The best we can do is wait it out here until something better comes along." I look over to the other 4 mutants who are now my only allies. They're all just sitting in a circle, playing cards with saddened expressions on their face. Well, three of them are. Jacob seems to be smiling his head off over something, a menacing grin. "Is that Jacob guy completely, right?" I ask Tyrone. "Dunno to be honest. We don't know to much bout each other's past, it's not really a topic anyone likes. As far as I can make out though he was probably a druggie or a smoker, or both. One of those guys who does all this crap then thinks they're the big thing. Truth be told though we need him. He knows how to do some kind of martial arts pretty well, and we've been learning off him for the last few weeks, it's been pretty damn helpful. Speaking of fighting, what about your power. You got anything good going for you?" "I... I don't know... like I said it's hard to explain, I'm not even sure of it myself. It's like when I get angry or scared I knida go into a rage mode? I go all numb and just attack anything... It's only happened twice and only for a few seconds at a time." Tyrone just looks confused by this. "Alright, looks like we got the hulk with us now. Welcome to the group mate, what's your name?" I can't think of a lie so I just settle for the truth, it can't hurt. "Will" I reply. "Alright Will, help yourself to food and water then get some z's, you look like crap. The chips are mine, don't touch em." Tyrone says with a grin, going off to join the other's. I grab a few things from the stash and head over to the bunch of inflatable air mattresses they have set up. I sit on one that doesn't have something on it and eat in silence. How quickly life has changed. Two days ago I was sitting at home on the computer like an average teen. Now I'm in an old sewer with a bunch of mutants, hiding from all other life. And on top of that, I have a thing inside my mind that comes out whenever I'm angry or in need. Some kind of demon. It reminds me of the video game about demons, 'diablo'. Cool name for it, I might use that. I lay down and close my eyes, my thoughts drifting between my inner demon and my new life. Eventually, and thankfully, I drift off to sleep.